In present day communications technology, there are a variety of mediums on which a user can create a presence. These mediums include a webpage, social networking presence, instant messaging (IM) accounts and the like. In the present Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 12/770,981, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described a system and method for processing a user's file system, including local and remote files, to determine the interests of the user and to use these interests as the basis for creating new mediums based on a particular identified interest. The mediums that could be created include a web page, a blog, a twitter message, an IM, a social networking application, etc.
To enhance a user's presence and popularity, it can be important to ensure that these mediums are dynamic by constantly changing and updating the content of the medium in order to attract attention of other users and acquaintances to the medium.
What is required is an improved system and method for creating content to post to mediums with which the user is associated.